121613-Beau-Nullar
01:17 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 01:17 -- 01:17 CA: Hi Null... 01:17 CA: I have a very important message from a friend... 01:17 CA: "Balish's Matesprit says that she is here for you, but someone is watching." ... 01:17 AG: oh hey I was gonna message you 01:17 AG: that's... 01:18 CA: don't ask me I have no idea what it means... 01:18 CA: I was told you'd know... 01:19 AG: I know what it means, but I don't know how to handle it. maybe you could... ask her how she's here? I mean I don't want to blow her spot but 01:19 AG: okay 01:19 AG: tell him/her this please 01:19 CA: ok... 01:20 AG: "I have been trying very hard to keep your secret but I guess I understand there are viruses around and spies watching. I was just hoping you could tell me how you dealt with your affliction. if it's not a thing that's particular to you, I was hoping I could learn from it. I'm sick of using my hoe as a cane.... /X>' 01:20 AG: "if you can't help me now though I understand, I will ask my sprite or figure it out on my own. surprising as it might be I still do not wish to fuck with balish's quadrants if I can prevent it." 01:21 AG: also beau like 01:21 AG: for real 01:21 AG: do you even know how kissmessitudes work? 01:22 AG: because I like you and all for a human but you're gonna fuck poor tlaloc's poor fucked brain up more than it already is 01:23 CA: *sigh* She says back "01:22 SO: Beau, tell her that she should recieve a file from balish 01:22 SO: next time he's around. 01:22 SO: That will help."... 01:25 AG: tell her I said thank you, beau, please. )X>> 01:25 CA: *sigh* what am I, Beau the latest in Internet Relay Chat tech... 01:26 CA: She gives you her love... 01:27 CA: Now that THAT's done, what were you saying?... 01:28 AG: I'm saying you're gonna fuck tlaloc's brain 01:28 AG: that he's too stupid to know what you suggested isn't a real relationship 01:29 AG: and that you're too ignorant to know better than to suggest it 01:29 CA: I see... 01:31 AG: but I mean yeah you do you or w/e but it's a really bad idea 01:31 AG: unless you guys can settle on a REAL quadrant it's just going to fuck both of you up 01:31 AG: you're messing with fires you don't know how to control 01:32 AG: he's going to be pining for you while you insult him. that's so fucking sick. 01:32 AG: and you know I don't particularly dislike you so I'm just trying to be honest here 01:33 CA: Null I'm sorry, it was a stupid idea, I don't know what I was thinking... 01:36 CA: There's just, a lot of shit happening right now, so I guess I was desperate for some form of relationship ... 01:37 CA: It was extremely stupid of me... 01:37 AG: no I mean 01:37 AG: I think spades is PERFECT for you guys 01:38 AG: but you have to do something to make his sexual attraction and pity turn into disdain and a desire for proving himself better than you 01:38 AG: remember, like I was trying to orchestrate, when I thought he was worth my hate? 01:44 CA: So you're suggesting, I Hate-seduce him?... 01:44 CA: How does one go about doing that... 01:49 AG: present yourself as a rival 01:49 AG: you have to pursue the same path as him (which will be hard because he's an aimless loser) but pursue an opposing way to go towards the goal 01:49 AG: and prove you're worth his disdain and attention! 01:52 CA: Well, when you hated him that way, what way did you present yourself as a rival?... 01:53 CA: TBH, he was totally pining for me, you should have just fake flirted with me, it'd have flipped his lid... 01:56 CA: Of course, it's too late, but just my tibit ofinfo... 01:56 AG: I presented myself as a rival by fucking up stuff in his life without really fucking it up 01:56 CA: though sadly I can't exactly fake flirt with myself without seeming like a total tool... 01:57 AG: the big reveal would be that I didn't actually tell you anything but fuck that 01:57 AG: I think getting someone permanently in your red quadrant would help, for sure 01:57 AG: I mean I would be the best candidate to piss him off but I'm not available sorry hehehehe 01:57 CA: Well, there's someone I feel that way for, but that's private info... 01:58 CA: plus probably never gonna happen... 01:58 AG: omg 01:58 AG: I can SO KEEP A SECRET 01:59 AG: that's all I have to do now 01:59 AG: who is it?! 01:59 CA: EEH... 01:59 CA: Forgive me if I don't hold you to that... 02:00 CA: god you sounded like Maenam for a second... 02:01 CA: maybe throw in a "omq" once or twice... 02:02 AG: sorry I've been 02:02 AG: really bored sitting here on my planet alone 02:02 AG: with only my hot sprite for company /: 02:03 CA: No I get it... 02:03 CA: I'm lucky to have things to keep me busy... 02:04 AG: yeah. I mean I'll figure it out soon, if what 'your friend' says is correct 02:04 AG: I think I mentioned this but like 02:04 AG: I'm REALLY sick of using my hoe as a cane 02:05 CA: Uhh... 02:05 CA: didn't you say... 02:05 CA: your hoe is poison?... 02:05 CA: I recall that being a scentence you typed... 02:05 AG: well I have several 02:05 CA: hm tru... 02:06 AG: one poisons me, one poisons other people, one is my original 02:06 CA: The answer is simple... 02:06 CA: Use all 3 at the SAME TIME /s... 02:06 AG: ehehehehe I need more hands first but yeah 02:06 AG: of course 02:07 CA: I mean don't you have a shit ton of plants at your house? Don't you have a tree or something that you can grab a branch off of?... 02:09 CA: Heck, at least your weapons got boosts... 02:09 CA: All I managed was a bunch of scythes that are slightly fancier than the last... 02:09 CA: and a bunch of guns for some reason... 02:17 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG is now an idle chum! -- 02:18 CA: aw, I guess you fell asleep at your comp? Well thanks for the advice... 02:18 CA: Bye... 02:18 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 02:18 --